


Bedtime Stories, Breakfast And Being Together

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Married Couple, Rip Week 2019, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip goes home to see his family.





	Bedtime Stories, Breakfast And Being Together

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rip Appreciation Week - Day 1: The Many Faces of Rip Hunter – Rip wasn’t always Rip, he’s been Michael, Phil, Evil, a Time Master and Director of the Time Bureau. This is a day to explore all his facets and personalities.  
> I went for the side we didn't really see on the show - Devoted Father, Loving Husband.

“Good boy,” Miranda smiled at her four-year old son, the light of her life, when Jonas proudly showed his freshly brushed teeth to her, “Go put your pyjamas on and get into bed then I’ll come to read the next part of your story.”

Jonas nodded and bounded to his bedroom. Miranda smiled watching him, frowning as she heard a noise coming from outside the front door. Quickly she moved to grab the gun from the lockbox beside the door, stopping when she saw the light above it turn to green, which meant only one thing.

The door opened revealing her husband.

“Rip,” she breathed, happy to see him and to see he appeared to be completely healthy.

He closed the door before wrapping her in a tight embrace, kissing her hello.

“What are you doing here?” Miranda asked when they broke apart.

“I finished my mission early,” Rip shrugged, “The Waverider needs some maintenance so I am taking the extra time to ensure my ship is in top condition.”

Miranda chuckled softly, “Well you got here in perfect time.”

Rip looked at her confused, realisation and joy covering his face when he heard Jonas call out, “Mummy, I’m ready for my story.”

“Feel like reading a bedtime story to your son?” Miranda asked with a smile.

Rip kissed her quickly before following his wife up to their son’s bedroom. Miranda motioned him to stay outside for a moment while she went into the room.

“All tucked in?” Miranda asked as she picked up the book they were reading. 

Jonas nodded, hugging his bear to him, “I’m ready for my story.”

Miranda gave her little boy a small smile and leaned into him, “I don’t think I’ll read your story tonight.”

“I’ll read it,” Rip said walking in behind her before Jonas could get upset.

Jonas’ eyes widened in surprise, “Daddy!!!!” he threw his covers one way and his bear the other, jumped to his feet and ran across the bed to throw himself at Rip.

 

Catching his four-year son who wrapped arms and legs tightly around him, Rip smiled holding onto Jonas tightly, enjoying the warmth of his little boy’s embrace.

“I missed you, Jonas,” Rip murmured into his son’s hair.

“I missed you too, Daddy,” Jonas replied, his face buried in Rip’s shoulder.

He held onto his little boy for several minutes before tapping his leg, “Okay, Little Man it’s time for bed.”

Jonas pouted, “But Daddy…”

“I will be here in the morning,” Rip assured him, “And for the next few days. We won’t have any fun if you’re grumpy from not sleeping.”

“Okay,” Jonas sighed in the put-upon way only four-year olds could manage.

Chuckling Rip kissed his hair before dropping the boy onto his bed, “Get under your covers and I’ll read your story.”

Jonas grabbed his quilt and pulled it over him before Miranda handed him the teddy bear again. Rip slipped his duster and jacket off, smiling at his wife when she took them from him, and settled on the bed beside Jonas. The little boy cuddled close to Rip who sighed in contentment at being home.

“Okay,” Rip opened the book at the marker, “Chapter Six…”

 

“Oh, I missed you,” Miranda sighed as she kissed her husband now their son was fast asleep.

Rip slid his lips against her neck, “I missed you too. Both of you so much.”

“How long can you stay for?” she asked wishing that the answer was forever, knowing it couldn’t be.

“About four days,” Rip told her, “I managed to stretch it by having to do maintenance.”

Miranda grinned, “Good. Jonas has been asking for you recently. Having you here for a few days will be good for him.”

He smiled tightening his arms around her.

“And you’re okay?” Miranda asked softly, “Nothing I should know about?”

“Amazingly it’s been a quiet few weeks,” Rip chuckled, “And my last mission actually went smoothly.”

With an amused arched eyebrow, Miranda demanded, “Really?”

“I promise,” he brushed his lips to her neck again, “You can ask Gideon if you want.”

Miranda smirked at him, “Oh I will, but after I fully examine you myself.”

 

Miranda pressed a kiss to her sleeping husband’s shoulder, happy to have him home with her. Even if it was only for a few days.

Opening the drawer beside the bed, Miranda pulled out a comm link. She slid it into her ear, put on her robe and headed to the kitchen.

“Gideon,” she called as she poured herself a glass of water.

“Mrs Hunter,” the AI’s pleasant voice came, “It is good to hear from you. It is however quite late, has something happened?”

Miranda smiled at the AI’s protective nature, “No, Gideon. I am just making sure that Rip was not hurt recently.”

“Surprisingly the last few missions were injury free,” Gideon told her, “I have requested that Captain Hunter try to keep this streak going for as long as possible.”

Miranda laughed, “If you can help that would be appreciated.”

“Always,” Gideon said warmly, “You should retire, Mrs Hunter it is late.”

“Goodnight, Gideon.”

*********************************************

Rip hummed to himself as he pulled together ingredients to make breakfast. Always an early riser, he’d left Miranda to sleep. After he lay and watched her for several minutes just taking in how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her in his life. Sliding out of bed, Rip had checked on Jonas, finding the little boy still fast asleep with his covers kicked to the bottom of the bed and curled around his bear. Rip covered his son tucking him in properly, kissing his hair so happy to be home.

“Gideon,” he called, starting to crack the eggs to make omelettes.

“Good morning, Captain,” Gideon greeted him, “How are you this morning?”

“I’m good,” Rip smiled, “Just making breakfast.”

“I am sure Mrs Hunter and Master Hunter are happy to have you home,” Gideon told him.

Rip chuckled, “They are. Can you give me an update on the maintenance?”

“Everything is on schedule,” Gideon reported, “Will Master Hunter be coming to visit soon?”

“I’m sure he’ll insist on it the moment he realises you’re close by,” Rip told her, smiling at how much she loved Jonas (even if she would insist as an AI it was not possible).

“Then I will have to think of some fun things to do with him,” she said, a smile in her voice.

Miranda walked into the kitchen just as Gideon cut communication with him.

“Good morning,” he leaned over and kissed her, “Sleep well?”

Giving a gentle sigh, Miranda smiled, “I always do when you’re home with me,” she poured herself some coffee, “Unfortunately since I didn’t know you were going to be here, I have to go to work today.”

“That’s fine,” Rip shrugged, “Jonas and I will find something to keep us occupied,” he frowned at her slight grimace, “What?”

“I know how much you love Jonas,” Miranda said gently, “But you’ve never…”

“Never what?” Rip encouraged her to continue when she trailed off.

Miranda caught his hand wrapping her other arm around his waist, “You’ve never had to watch over him for more than a few hours without me. I know you love him, but Jonas is a handful.”

Rip dropped his head, “Is this because I’m not always here? You don’t trust me with our son.”

“Of course I do,” Miranda soothed, she took a breath, “Are you sure you’ll be fine with him?”

He nodded, “I’ll take him to the Waverider. Gideon wants to see him anyway.”

“Okay,” Miranda smiled, stretching up to kiss him, “If you need me…”

“I’ll be fine,” Rip cut her off before shrugging, “But I will call you.”

Miranda nodded, smiling even more as Rip kissed her again, pulling her close and pressing her back against the work bench.

“Morning!!!”

The yell from their son made them pull apart, Rip crouched to catch Jonas in his arms.

“Daddy, you’re still here,” the little boy hugged him tightly.

Rip winced slightly at Jonas words before he smiled at his son, “Of course I am, I promised you I would be.”

“And,” Miranda rested her hand on their son’s shoulder, “You won’t be going to day care today but instead you and Daddy will have all day together.”

“Yeah!!!” Jonas cried, hugging Rip again.

 

Miranda finished her breakfast. One of the other upsides of having Rip home was he would cook for them. It let him feel a part of their home when he spent so long away from it. Not to mention his cooking was much better than hers.

“Okay, Jonas,” she cupped her son’s face, “You promise me you’ll be a good for your daddy today.”

Jonas nodded, “I promise, Mummy.”

“Good boy,” she kissed him, before letting him go back to his puzzle. 

Rip gave her a quick smile as she took his hand leading him into the hallway.

“I will try to get tomorrow off,” she told him, “And we can spend the rest of your time here together.”

Stroking her arms, Rip kissed her softly, “Don’t worry too much. Jonas and I will be fine.”

“Gideon will make sure of that,” Miranda teased.

He laughed, unable to argue against that, “We’ll see you for dinner. I’ll make you something special.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Miranda murmured, kissing him once more reluctant to leave but she had to ensure her life was here when he wasn’t.

Rip chuckled softly as Miranda held onto him, “You have to go to work. We’ll be here when you get back.”

Miranda kissed him again, “In one piece,” she called back as she left the house, hating that she had to leave while she had him back.

*********************************************

Jonas bounced at his side holding his hand as Rip led his son to the Waverider. The little boy was so excited to see Gideon again, Gideon was also excited checking every few minutes on their progress. Reaching the ship, Rip smiled when the cargo bay opened the second they were close enough. Rip let Jonas slip from his grasp to run into the ship.

“Hi, Gideon,” the little boy cried the moment he was inside, bouncing with excitement to be there.

“Hello, Master Hunter,” Gideon greeted him, “It is wonderful to have you onboard again.”

Rip scooped his son up, “Let’s get up to the bridge.”

Jonas grinned before he scrambled onto Rip’s back to be carried through the ship. The moment they reached the bridge Rip deposited his little boy in one of the chairs.

Gideon’s hologram instantly appeared above her console, “Where would you like to go today, Master Hunter?”

“Gideon,” Rip said before Jonas could answer, “We’re not going anywhere today while Miranda is working. And there is still maintenance to be finished.”

“Awww,” Jonas pouted, and Rip was sure Gideon wanted to do the same.

“Instead,” Gideon spoke up, “Perhaps you can help your father fix a section of the engines I am unable to, then a picnic lunch in the field we are currently berthed on. The weather forecast is favourable for such an activity.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Rip said, he looked at his son, “What do you think, Jonas?”

Jonas nodded in agreement.

 

“Gideon,” Rip murmured softly as Jonas ate his snack after they’d ‘fixed’ the engine, “It is interesting that a section of the ion engine suddenly needed fixed this morning?”

“It is important that Master Hunter knows how to fix my engines,” Gideon reminded him, “Just in case.”

“In case what?”

“I have created a menu for your picnic,” Gideon changed the subject making Rip frown, “Do you think two chocolate cakes are too many or too little?”

“Too many,” Rip replied, “Make it one small chocolate muffin, and I mean small. Miranda will kill me if I let him eat too much sugar.”

“Of course, Captain,” Gideon said innocently.

Rolling his eyes Rip moved back to his son, “Once you’ve finished do you want to see Gideon’s matrix?”

Jonas nodded eagerly.

“We’ll have our picnic afterwards,” Rip smiled at his son.

 

Gideon’s predictions about the weather being fine were a bit of an understatement. It turned out to be a glorious day with the sun shining brightly in a completely clear blue sky, meaning Rip had to smother his son’s pale skin in sunscreen and make him wear a hat. All under Gideon’s watchful eye and unnecessary instructions.

Their picnic was wonderful; Gideon had made them a great lunch. Much better than anything Rip usually got and he knew it was because her favourite was onboard.

Gideon would dispute the fact vehemently because AI’s did not have the emotional capacity to care for one human above another.

Even if every other piece of evidence he had proved otherwise.

“Come here, my messy little man,” Rip leaned over and grabbed a wipe to clean the chocolate off his son’s face, “Did you enjoy that?”

Jonas nodded.

“Good,” Rip smiled, finding his arms full of his four-year-old son who was hugging him tightly, Jonas buried his face into Rip’s shoulder and mumbled something.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rip asked worriedly, gently easing Jonas off him so he could see his son’s face, wiping the tears that were falling, “Come on, Little Man. What are the tears for?”

“I miss you so much when you’re not here, Daddy,” Jonas cried, his breath hitching, “Why do you have to go away all the time?”

Rip sighed, gently rocking Jonas, “I don’t want to be away from you, Jonas. I love you and your mummy more than anything but what I do is very important. Do you understand?”

Jonas nodded, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

“I try to come home as much as I can,” Rip reminded him, “To be with you as much as I can. I know how hard it is that I’m away so often. I miss you all the time, but I promise Jonas, I promise you that I will always be here for you when you need me.”

Jonas let out a sigh, as Rip continued to rock him growing heavier in Rip’s arms. After a few minutes Jonas was fast asleep, so Rip carried him back into the ship and rested his little boy on his bed.

“Gideon, let me know if Jonas needs me.”

“Of course, Captain.”

 

When Jonas woke from his nap, his tears had been forgotten and he eagerly joined Rip to kick the football Gideon had fabricated for them around the field. The hour nap had done the boy good and he was full of energy. Rip caught Jonas in his arms every so often, falling to the ground tickling his son to get a moment of rest.

“Captain,” Gideon interrupted, “It is almost time for Mrs Hunter to return from work.”

Rip frowned, “Okay. Come on, I need to lock up the ship then we can head home and make your mummy a nice dinner.”

“Why can’t she come here and have dinner Gideon makes us?” Jonas asked with a slight pout.

“Jonas,” Rip said sternly, relieved Gideon hadn’t piped up to join Jonas in demanding Miranda come to the ship, “We will come back to the ship tomorrow and might get to go on a trip if you’re good.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Jonas said contritely.

Rip smiled and pulled his son into a hug, “Come on, let’s go say goodnight to Gideon and then go home to see your mummy.”

*********************************************

Miranda grinned as her son came barrelling towards her for a hug while he told her all about his day on the Waverider.

“That sounds like you had lots of fun with Daddy today,” Miranda smiled as she allowed him to lead her into the kitchen.

Miranda let out a small sigh of happiness to see Rip standing at the cooker making them dinner. It was a sight she loved to see. Having him home with them just made her world complete.

“Hi,” she smiled, accepting the brief kiss with a smile, “I hear you two had a good day.”

Rip nodded, “Yeah, it was great. Although it would have been better if you were with us. Will you be there tomorrow?”

Miranda grinned, “Yes, I will.”

“Wonderful,” Rip kissed her again, “I’ll let Gideon know, she’s looking forward to taking Jonas on a trip.”

 

After dinner they sat doing puzzles with their son who, even at four years old, proved himself to be as smart, probably smarter than the two of them. Rip knew that if the Time Masters ever found out about him, they would insist he be trained.

As much as Rip loved his work, as much as he believed in what he did, Rip wanted Jonas to have the choices they’d never had.

Together Miranda and Rip gave their son a bath before tucking him into bed and Rip read the next chapter of his bedtime story to Jonas. 

Leaving their son to sleep, Rip let out a long sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Miranda asked as she closed Jonas’ bedroom door.

“Jonas was asking why I’m away so much,” Rip told her, he headed into their bedroom and took a seat on the bed.

“He’s four, Rip,” Miranda reminded him, “And he misses you so much when you’re gone.”

“I miss him too. I miss you both,” Rip closed his eyes as Miranda rested against him.

“But what you do is important,” she told him, “And days like this remind Jonas how much you love him.”

Sighing again, Rip whispered, “I wish sometimes I could tell Druce,” he turned to her, “I know he would understand. He’d probably want to meet Jonas.”

“But it isn’t fair putting the burden of our secret on him,” Miranda finished, it was a discussion they’d had so many times in the past.

Moving closer Rip brushed kisses to her cheeks, and forehead before touching his lips to hers. Miranda moaned into their kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him onto her.

They only had a few days together, so she was going to make the best of it.


End file.
